


若醒若醉 11

by KNight_e



Series: 若醒若醉 [11]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:34:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21861547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KNight_e/pseuds/KNight_e
Summary: *本章完结！！！*ABO*威士忌赫&西洋杉海*龙舌兰圭&檀香云*烟草澈&白玫瑰特*ooc预警*祝食用愉快💛
Series: 若醒若醉 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568839
Kudos: 3





	若醒若醉 11

“最后确认一次，等下钟云哥出来，你就直接带他走，我帮你拦希澈哥。”

“你家东海怎么办，怕不是要看着你被希澈哥打成残废？”

“...我今天是新郎诶，你小子什么时候能说点好听的？话说你打算带钟云哥跑到哪...？”

“.......我有安排...不过你估计要有一段时间见不到我了...”

“你小子可别搞什么危险的事情...”

“莫？赫宰你这是在担心我吗？想不到铁石心肠李赫宰也有一天会关心自己可爱的弟弟，我怎么这么...”

“放什么屁，我是怕钟云哥跟着你还要出生入死，那还不如我娶了他。”

“...那我娶东海。”

“那我杀了你。”

在李赫宰眼里，曺圭贤就是一个一直不知道怎么避免被人打的迷之男子。

李赫宰一身笔挺的西装，乌黑的短发还是前两天刚染回来的，理由是因为前几天李东海染了银发，还把本来能扎成丸子的长发剪短了。

啧。长发本来很好看的。李赫宰现在觉得李东海远看上去和金钟云一模一样。如果忽略他一身肌肉的话。

但是不妨碍李东海的盛世美颜，也不妨碍自己喜欢他。用曺圭贤的话说就是“李东海把头发染成彩虹色李赫宰还是会爱得语无伦次。”

李赫宰深吸一口气，缓缓出现在众人视线中。自己对面的人也缓缓走来，一袭白衣，戴着白色的面具，仿佛坠落人间的天使。李赫宰回头瞥了一眼，台下的曺圭贤已经整装待发，那架势就像马上要发射的火箭。

按照流程，alpha要摘掉omega的面具，单膝跪地向omega求婚。虽然李赫宰也不明白带面具的意义是什么，可能是因为不能让男人穿婚纱带面纱的尴尬才这么安排的。李赫宰本来准备上手摘面具，仔细端详了一下眼前人的身材，总觉得有什么不太对，正当怀疑之际，一股西洋杉的清香轻轻飘来。

“东...东海...？？？”

为了不让台下一脸慈祥如父母的金希澈和朴正洙看出端倪，李赫宰的声音小得自己都听不见。只见对面人轻轻点了点头，李赫宰瞬间明白了剪发染发都是怎么回事，看着自家小朋友为了嫁给自己如此费尽心机，差点抑制不住笑得露出牙龈。

但是下一秒李赫宰就反应过来大事不妙，回头一看曺圭贤已经起身离开座位，马上就要冲到台上了。李赫宰慌了神，李东海看着李赫宰一脸慌乱，全然不知发生了什么，只看到李赫宰突然拿出戒指单膝跪地。

“愿意嫁给我吗？”

李东海愣了一秒，随后离开点头答应。李赫宰给李东海戴上戒指，拉起身边人就朝着大厅外奔去。周围的客人还以为这是什么安排好的环节，虽然吐槽alpha的求婚过于简短，但也纷纷鼓掌喝彩，看得台下的金希澈完全傻了眼。

曺圭贤扑了个空，他完全不明白为什么李赫宰临时改变计划拉着人就跑。看着李赫宰和“金钟云”恩恩爱爱，曺圭贤突然有种自己当了小三儿的感觉，冲着两个人就跑了出去。

金希澈暗自为不懂事的弟弟们头疼，怎么都不按照规矩来呢？看着台上的主持人打着圆场，金希澈也随他们去了，毕竟自己还要更重要的事情要做。

朴正洙倒是意外的冷静，金希澈也没看出来他对两个弟弟的行为有什么疑惑，于是便放心大胆地拉着朴正洙上了台，一把抢过主持人手里的话筒，拿出自己准备好的戒指，向着朴正洙单膝跪地。

“正洙，我金希澈这辈子最后悔的事情就是两年前失去了你。那两年里，我每天都渴望可以用我余生所有的运气换你回来。我不知道我有多幸运，你又回到了我身边，所以这次我真的不想再失去你了。”

朴正洙完全愣住，原来金希澈没在请帖上写新人的名字就是为了这一刻给自己惊喜。朴正洙一直以为自己离婚姻很远，直到金希澈与他订婚，向他求婚，他才知道了自己有多幸福。

朴正洙觉得自己鼻子发酸，眼泪险些要落下来。金希澈见状，连忙开启哄老婆模式。

“正洙，现在我要向你求婚，如果你愿意的话，就伸出手让我给你戴上戒指，如果不愿意那就离开吧。”

这金希澈式的告白让朴正洙破涕为笑，他还记得当初有个叫金希澈的男孩子就是这样对自己表白的，现在这个男孩子正在向自己求婚，还说着同样的话。虽然幼稚，但谁让朴正洙就吃这一套呢？

朴正洙俯身在金希澈耳边轻声说了句“我愿意”，偷偷亲了下金希澈的脸颊，起身伸出手等着金希澈给自己戴上戒指。

金希澈第一次被朴正洙撩到脸红，连忙丢下话筒给朴正洙戴上戒指，起身搂住怀里的人来了个绵长的吻，朴正洙白皙的皮肤顿时泛起红晕。

台下的宾客掌声不断，他们大概明白了为什么请帖上不写新人的名字，这场婚礼好像真的只用金家与朴家就能完全解释清楚了。

里面热热闹闹的时候，外面的曺圭贤看着李赫宰和李东海，几乎完全崩溃了。

“东海，东海，钟云呢，钟云人呢！？”

“钟云哥...我不知道...他说跟我互换身份，结束了他会在房间里等我的...他不在...我真的不知道他去哪了...”

李东海也急得快哭出来，曺圭贤一通问完就朝外跑去。

“曺圭贤！你去哪！”

“酒吧！”

曺圭贤一路风风火火，后面跟着慌乱的李赫宰李东海。金钟云不在酒吧，曺圭贤没了主意，揪着吧台里的小调酒师就是一通审问，直到李赫宰和李东海来了，小调酒师才“获救”。小调酒师递给李赫宰一杯酒，说是金钟云留下的，李赫宰看了自然明白。

“海洋之泪...？基酒是...龙舌兰？！”

李赫宰的大脑像是断路的电路被接通一般，突然就要拉着两个人去码头。曺圭贤一听到“码头”两个字，脚底好像粘在地板上一样，一动不动。

“呀曺圭贤！你还不走你在想什么啊！”

“赫宰...你之前不是问我要带钟云去哪吗...我...我买了船票，想带钟云出国...我跟特哥说过...钟云肯定不会无缘无故去码头的...现在船估计已经...开走了吧...？”

“等一下，你是说特哥告诉了钟云哥然后钟云哥自己走了？？？”

“...大概对我太失望了吧...”

曺圭贤无力自嘲，望着手里的海洋之泪，双目无神。

李东海被拉着跑了半天，才刚刚反应过来怎么回事，没想到自己和金钟云的计划打乱了李赫宰和曺圭贤的计划。现在找不到金钟云，曺圭贤又开始自暴自弃，李赫宰也没了主意，看着两个颓废的人，李东海不知怎的突然来了脾气。

“你们两个...是在等钟云哥自己划船回来吗？”

“啊？”

“人走了就不知道追？？希澈哥追正洙哥的时候你们不是起哄得可开心了吗？！现在钟云哥走了你们就没主意了？！行，你们待着吧，我去找希澈哥，就是开快艇我也要把钟云哥追回来！”

李东海原本气得不行，谁知吼着吼着，眼泪竟掉了下来。李赫宰看着自家眼泪帝王心疼得不行，赶紧抱着李东海开始哄。

“海海不哭啊...我们追，我们去追钟云哥好不好？乖啊...”

曺圭贤也来了动力，三个人马不停蹄向码头赶去，而此时夜色正悄悄地侵染着天空。

后知后觉金希澈沉浸在求婚成功的喜悦中，现在才刚刚反应过来自家四个弟弟全都不见了。金希澈紧张得不行，拉着朴正洙准备往外跑，朴正洙却一脸淡定。

“钟云现在应该在码头的游轮上，刚刚在台上的是东海。赫宰应该带着他和圭贤在找钟云。再等一会天黑了我们直接去码头就行。”

“特儿你等会让我缓缓...所以刚才跟赫宰...是东海？？那钟云现在...曺圭贤？！？！他是个beta啊特儿你怎么能帮着钟云跟他跑啊！”

“金希澈，别再提什么beta不beta了。喜欢就让他们在一起，你棒打鸳鸯起什么哄！看不出来钟云喜欢圭贤吗？看不出来东海喜欢赫宰吗？那你让钟云嫁给赫宰他们哪个能幸福？！”

“......可是...”

“别可是，不许可是。告诉你，圭贤是alpha，而且现在是我朴家的人，配得上你家钟云；赫宰你也清楚，护得了你家东海。你现在要操心的，就是怎么把他们两个的哥哥照顾好，明白没？”

听着朴正洙这么给自己“下任务”，金希澈也止不住嘴角上扬。转念一想，自己弟控这么多年，如果到头来包办婚姻让弟弟们都恨自己，那自己可堪称史上最差劲的弟控了。

金钟云在游轮的二层静静等着，看着海面上的日落，觉得美极了。他本来已经放弃曺圭贤会对他有所表示，直到那天朴正洙来找他。

“钟云，真的就打算放弃圭贤了吗...”

“...嗯。我累了。”

“...圭贤跟我说，他打算在婚礼现场带你走。船票都准备好了，真的不打算再给他一次机会吗...？”

“...我...我不知道...”

金钟云那天沉默了许久，眼泪缓缓滑落。朴正洙知道他不忍心，便帮他一起商量了和李东海互换、在酒吧留下线索、在船上等曺圭贤的一系列计划。

“如果圭贤不来...我就走...”

“好。赌一把。”

天快黑了，金钟云看着时间，疑惑着船怎么还没开走，却又希望它再晚一点。金钟云心里的失落一点点累积，心痛的感觉也随之增加。船上五彩斑斓的灯光亮起，几乎要把漆黑的天空照亮，金钟云最后朝岸边望了一眼，三个小小的身影突然出现。

“圭贤，圭贤！快看！那个是不是钟云哥！”

“钟云...钟云！钟云！我来了！钟云我来了！！对不起...对不起我来的太晚了...真的对不起...”

曺圭贤哭了。金钟云也哭了。曺圭贤奔上船去，与金钟云紧紧相拥。两个人的情绪渐渐平复，曺圭贤突然想起了什么，摸了摸口袋，拿出了戒指，单膝跪地。

“艺声，钟云，或者，我的挚爱。我从不相信一见钟情，从不觉得爱情可以有多持久，也从不认为自己是个会专情的好人，直到我遇见了你。我知道这听起来很俗套，不过第一次见面你就已经夺走了我的心。很抱歉，让你一直为我的平凡、我的软弱、我的怯懦而失望伤心...就连今天我都差点没敢来找你...那我一定会后悔一辈子...我知道我不是名优秀的alpha，可你是如此优秀的omega...我想保护你，我想拥有你，我会为了你变得优秀，变得可以独当一面，变得可以配得上你......你愿不愿意...嫁给我...？”

突如其来的告白完全出乎金钟云的意料。金钟云的眼泪像断了线的珍珠一样，低头在曺圭贤额头落下轻轻一吻，柔声说着“我愿意”，伸出了手。曺圭贤给金钟云戴上戒指，两人在甲板上相吻的身影被周围绚烂的灯光所勾勒，成了这个夜晚最美的画。

李东海看着眼前一幕，感动得眼泪又停不住，自己心里还有点小委屈和埋怨，想着李赫宰的求婚怎么就如此草率，而且都没吻自己...

思绪飘到一半，像是被李赫宰捕捉到了一样。李赫宰拉着李东海走到一束暖黄色的灯光中，自己也单膝跪地，看着眼前如天使般的李东海，心脏止不住地狂跳，整个人好似醉醺醺的，险些丢了魂魄。

“海海...东海...情不知所起，一往而深。两年前我就已经把你装在心里，即使那个时候你还没分化，我也下定决心一定要和你在一起。两年的生离死别也没能让我对你的爱减少丝毫，所谓的婚约也阻挡不了我与你在一起。你曾说，我们在一起，是不可能的事，那我就把不可能变成可能，变成必然。我们的爱情终于走到了今天，请问，你愿不愿意做我的人，做我最爱的、唯一的、永远的爱人，愿不愿意...嫁给我...？”

李东海哪受得了这酥酥麻麻一大段情话，只觉得自己周围都在冒着粉红色的泡泡，幸福全都写在脸上，话都忘了怎么说，只顾着一个劲儿地点头。李赫宰起身，轻轻捧着李东海的脸，李东海自然而然就闭上了眼睛。

“原来我们海海这么熟练啊，都知道接吻要闭上眼睛呢。”

李东海睁开眼，对上李赫宰的眼神，脸上瞬间升起一片红晕，又赶快移开视线。李赫宰看着李东海害羞的模样心动得不行，两人缓缓靠近，在对方的双唇上落下自己的印记。

金希澈和朴正洙在一旁看了许久，从曺圭贤和金钟云，到李赫宰和李东海，两个人也不禁动容。回想这段时间，促成这几段姻缘是多么不易，而现在终于修成正果，两人心里一阵感动。

空气里，龙舌兰混合着檀香，威士忌缠绕着西洋杉，烟草包裹着白玫瑰，在这明亮的夜里，让人若醒若醉。

END...？

“钟云啊，这船今天是不开了吗...？”

“我也不知道啊...我还想你要是不来了我就自己坐船走了呢...”

“不可以哦，现在钟云是我的人了，不可以离开我身边半步。”

“你是要我们之间距离永远为零吗？”

“负数也可以呀！...诶诶诶！钟云你别走！我错了钟云！”

......

“赫宰，甲板上好冷，我们进去吧...”

“好的呀，我们海海是不是想在小房间软软的床上坐点什么呢？”

“呀李赫宰！你给我在甲板上带到天亮吧你！”

“呀呀呀，海海我错了嘛～”

“哼！你这个坏家伙！”

......

“特儿啊，你买这艘游轮时候怎么也不跟我商量一下...早知道就不让你花钱了...”

“让你知道还得了？赫宰和圭贤怕不是会被你把腿打断...”

“怎么我在特儿心里就是这个形象呢...不行，我得让特儿记住点深刻难忘的对吧？”

“金希澈！从我身上下去！唔...！”

.....

夜晚的海岸还真是醉人。

END.


End file.
